The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall User's Guide
The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall User's Guide is a manual that was shipped along with . Like all manuals, it contains information about the game, and thus, is an excellent resource for the player to use. Trivia *There appear to be two slightly different prints of the manual: one when Bethesda was part of Media Technology Limited, and another when Bethesda was acquired by ZeniMax Media. The latter version can be found on Bethesda's website. *The manual does not include the existence of flails as a weapon when listing weapon types. Content gallery Daggerfall User's Guide.png|Page 1 DUG Page 2.png|Page 2 DUG Page 3.png|Page 3 DUG Page 4.png|Page 4 DUG Page 5.png|Page 5 DUG Page 6.png|Page 6 DUG Page 7.png|Page 7 DUG Page 8.png|Page 8 DUG Page 9.png|Page 9 DUG Page 10.png|Page 10 DUG Page 11.png|Page 11 DUG Page 12.png|Page 12 DUG Page 13.png|Page 13 DUG Page 14.png|Page 14 DUG Page 15.png|Page 15 DUG Page 16.png|Page 16 DUG Page 17.png|Page 17 DUG Page 18.png|Page 18 DUG Page 19.png|Page 19 DUG Page 20.png|Page 20 DUG Page 21.png|Page 21 DUG Page 22.png|Page 22 DUG Page 23.png|Page 23 DUG Page 24.png|Page 24 DUG Page 25.png|Page 25 DUG Page 26.png|Page 26 DUG Page 27.png|Page 27 DUG Page 28.png|Page 28 DUG Page 29.png|Page 29 DUG Page 30.png|Page 30 DUG Page 31.png|Page 31 DUG Page 32.png|Page 32 DUG Page 33.png|Page 33 DUG Page 34.png|Page 34 DUG Page 35.png|Page 35 DUG Page 36.png|Page 36 DUG Page 37.png|Page 37 DUG Page 38.png|Page 38 DUG Page 39.png|Page 39 DUG Page 40.png|Page 40 DUG Page 41.png|Page 41 DUG Page 42.png|Page 42 DUG Page 43.png|Page 43 DUG Page 44.png|Page 44 DUG Page 45.png|Page 45 DUG Page 46.png|Page 46 DUG Page 47.png|Page 47 DUG Page 48.png|Page 48 DUG Page 49.png|Page 49 DUG Page 50.png|Page 50 DUG Page 51.png|Page 51 DUG Page 52.png|Page 52 DUG Page 53.png|Page 53 DUG Page 54.png|Page 54 DUG Page 55.png|Page 55 DUG Page 56.png|Page 56 DUG Page 57.png|Page 57 DUG Page 58.png|Page 58 DUG Page 59.png|Page 59 DUG Page 60.png|Page 60 DUG Page 61.png|Page 61 DUG Page 62.png|Page 62 DUG Page 63.png|Page 63 DUG Page 64.png|Page 64 DUG Page 65.png|Page 65 DUG Page 66.png|Page 66 DUG Page 67.png|Page 67 DUG Page 68.png|Page 68 DUG Page 69.png|Page 69 DUG Page 70.png|Page 70 DUG Page 71.png|Page 71 DUG Page 72.png|Page 72 DUG Page 73.png|Page 73 DUG Page 74.png|Page 74 DUG Page 75.png|Page 75 DUG Page 76.png|Page 76 DUG Page 77.png|Page 77 DUG Page 78.png|Page 78 DUG Page 79.png|Page 79 DUG Page 80.png|Page 80 DUG Page 81.png|Page 81 DUG Page 82.png|Page 82 DUG Page 83.png|Page 83 DUG Page 84.png|Page 84 DUG Page 85.png|Page 85 DUG Page 86.png|Page 86 DUG Page 87.png|Page 87 DUG Page 88.png|Page 88 DUG Page 89.png|Page 89 DUG Page 90.png|Page 90 DUG Page 91.png|Page 91 DUG Page 92.png|Page 92 DUG Page 93.png|Page 93 DUG Page 94.png|Page 94 DUG Page 95.png|Page 95 DUG Page 96.png|Page 96 DUG Page 97.png|Page 97 External links *The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall User's Guide on Amazon Licensing it:Manuale di The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall pl:The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall User's Guide Category:Guides Category:Books (real-world)